City Of Demons
by Louiseee1499
Summary: What will happen when Jocelyn and Luke are on their honeymoon and Clary has the house to herself. Will the shadow hunters be able to keep the avenging demons at bay. What will happen when Jocelyn comes home only to find out that her baby girl is pregnant...
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**City of Demons**

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only thing I own are their actions and speech.**

**This is set after city of heavenly fire Jocelyn and Luke are on their honeymoon and Clary has the house to herself... What will happen?...**

**Chapter 1 - The Calm Before The Storm **

**Cary's Point of View**

I was laid in bed the breeze from the open window brushed against my face, twirling my fiery mass of curls around my neck tickling me. My clothes stuck to me with the sweat that drowned my body, caused by the midsummer heatwave that had so recently struck, preventing me from leaving the cool sanctuary of my home most days.

I dragged myself out of my bed letting the sheets fall to the floor and stumbled over to the window watching the trees in the park across the street, the leaves dancing in the gentle warm breeze. The heatwave had turned the emerald green leave to a pail, washed out lime, but the unique colours made my fingers itch for my paints. I just stood there in the tranquility of my empty home, watching.

It had been a month since mom and Luke's wedding and they were still on their honeymoon (who knows where they are now the last I knew they were visiting the pyramids in Egypt). I do miss my mom and her protectiveness, the last time I had been away from her for this long was when Valentine had stolen her away from me; but this time when she left she had given me strict instructions, making up for her absence.

**Flashback**

"_Clary?" I heard my moms voice call impatiently from down stairs._

_She was ready to set off on the honeymoon, her and Luke were waiting to leave downstairs but I knew that my mom wouldn't leave without saying goodbye and giving me my very specific intrusions again._

_"I'm coming mom!" I shouted for what must have been the 5th time. I should probably go down now before she really does get mad. I bounded down the stairs two at a time actually excited that I would be in the house on my own and be able to look after myself for once. Well more than usual anyway, my mom wasn't taking any chances she had called Maris and Magnus both of whom she trusted to make sure they kept a close eye on me. Luke wasn't much better in the realm of protectiveness he had the whole pack keeping an eye out for me and dropping in every now and again. I had asked my mom if it would have just been easier to let me stay at the institute but my mother had other ideas, definitely not wanting to allow me to sleep in the same building as my boyfriend, not that when she's gone we won't be sleeping in the same building, because we definitely will. I may not be sure of a lot, but I am sure that Jace Lightwood would not be allowing me to stay on my own, for my own safety. If anyone thought that my mother an Luke were overprotective then they would not be prepared to meet Jace, if anyone even looked at me funny he would be prepared to take out one of his blades and kill them on the spot if I wasn't there to stop him._

_I came to the bottom of the stairs to find my very frustrated look mother waiting, her arms folded tightly across her chest, bags littered the floor around her feet where she she stood scowling at me as she moved across the hallway._

_"Right Clary, we are going to be gone for a while and-" I cut her off before she could give me another lecture about her rules I'm not sure I could have taken another one._

_"I know mom: I'm not to stay at the institute, I need to call you every night, I need to call you if anything bad happens, I'm not allowed to be involved in any demon hunting, me and Jace are not to be alone in the house together, I still have to do my chores, and I have to look after myself properly...I know" _

_My mom looked at me slightly taken aback but impressed._

_"I was actually just going to say I love you and stay safe, but it's nice to see that after all of these years something has finally gone in to that stubborn little head of yours" she spoke with a slight giggle as I just frowned slightly._

_She came over and squeezed me tight repeatedly saying how much she was going to miss me. Then it was Luke's turn, he gracefully rounded the luggage and pulled me into a hug. I felt safe and warm in Luke's arms, he may not be my father by blood but he was the only father I have ever known. When he let go he looked down at me and said just three words._

_"Stay safe Clary"_

_Then silence as he looked hat me with all the love that every father would give his daughter. But the silence was hastily broken by my mothers voice "Luke look at the time we are meeting with the warlock we paid to open a portal for us in 5 minutes, we're going to be late" _

_And with that they both left with another quick good bye, and then they were gone out into the blazing daylight. And I was home alone. Yay..._

**End of flashback**

I was pulled out of my thoughts be the feel of strong, warm arms pulling me into an embrace. The tingles spread through my body that I would always feel at his touch, no matter how many times I experienced his touch I couldn't get used to it and I never took it for granted knowing that this that we share could be taken away from us as it has happened too many times before.

I hadn't seen him arrive, which was unusual considering that I was stood looking out of the window and I should have seen him walking to the house.

I turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms which now rested gently on the small of my back and linked my arms around his neck. He had to lift me slightly so that I could reach his lips (being small was a real pain sometimes). I pulled myself up deepening the already passionate kiss, sliding my hands from around his neck and letting them explore his chest, pushing the under the hem of his shirt, fingering the silky smooth skin hidden below. He groaned against my lips before pulling away, and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I looked at him and pouted, while he just gave me a smirk. There was no fooling me however I could see the lust in his eyes, and I knew he was just teasing.

"You know we are breaking your mother's rules by me just being here." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Well if your worried about my mom's rule your welcome to do my chores and then leave" I said playing along with what ever game he was trying to tease me with.

"Now my little redhead, your strong willed but your not quite strong enough to send me away after a make out session like that now are you?"

"Well I have to admit you have me there, but you could still do my chores you know?"

He just laughed as he rose up planting a passing kiss on my forehead and glided towards the door.

I got up as well, knowing all too well that he wasn't leaving and started to get ready, I walked over to my bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the symphony of water droplets fall over my freckled skin. I finished up washing and drying my hair before I pulled on some jeans and a paint splattered T-shirt and headed down stairs. Sure enough when I arrived Jace was sat on the couch twilling a seraph blade in his bronzed hand. I walked over and sat down next to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"So what are we doing today then?" I questioned him, since my mom had gone on her honeymoon me and Jace had spent nearly everyday together, going to the park, training and eating, that was one of out general days and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well we need to go to the institute, Izzy says she never gets to see anyone any more because I am always with you and Alec is always with Magnus" he explained to me. I felt sorry for Izzy as the person she loved most happened to be my best friend Simon, who had is memory taken away from him by a demon as payment for letting us leave the demonic realm. Yes it had been hard on me as well, as I have known Simon for as long I can could remember, but his memory was coming back gradually. It's just that Isabelle is very impatient, and wants him to remember everything about her. Not that I can blame her if it had happened to Jace then I would be exactly like that.

"Ok then I'll go and see Izzy then me and her can go out and get some food together while you go and hang out with the boys" I'm not sure how he would take this considering he doesn't want to let me out of his sight for even on second. He considers it for a moment before replying.

"Yeah sure but if anything happens anything at all you have to call me, okay?".

"Jace you should know by now that I can look after myself you know, and I'll be with Isabelle like she would let anything bad happen on a girly trip out" I say attempting to give him some comfort, but I know that he'll just be sat watching his phone. Until I call him anyway.

But he seems to be coming around to the idea a little more as he replies "I know I suppose you will".

And with that Jace called Alec to make arrangements while I called Isabelle who was all but screaming with excitement down the phone, I actually had to hold the phone a few centimetres away form my head to prevent my ear drums from bursting.

Jace dropped me of at the Institute on his way to Magnus' house, he leaned across to me from the driver's seat plating a kiss of my forehead and then one on my lips before I jumped from the car and making my way up to the Institute doors.

I can remember the first time I saw the Institute and the glamour had kept it from my mundane eyes, but now I was more experienced at peeling away the glamour and I barely had to try. I pushed the heavy oak doors and entered the Institute. Upon entering I came across Church the cat, I stoked him behind the ears as he purred.

"Where's Isabelle Church?" He walked toward the place where wasn't expecting her to be, the kitchen, cooking. This shocked me as the only people who knew better than me just how terrible Isabelle's cooking was were the Lightwoods. I walked in just as Isabelle turned to see me.

"Hey Clary, how are you?" She asked and no doubt she was genuinely interested.

"I'm fine, um Isabelle why are you cooking?" I asked very cautiously knowing how defensive and touchy Isabelle can actually be.

"Oh I don't really know I just got bored. It doesn't smell too good anyway, let's just go out" she said turning the stove off and walking away from it. She was right it smelled terrible.

We both left the Institute together heading towards Taki's one of the best shadow world restaurants there were, and I could already feel my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"So how are things?" I could be sure Isabelle had already asked me this question like five times already.

"Um Isabelle you keep,asking me that question, are you ok?" She just looked at me a little shocked as though she hadn't realised that she was questioning me. But then she grinned oh no, I know that look it's her: we are going to have a girly talk and your going to like it look.

"So how are things...with you and Jace?" I knew it was coming, though I'm not quite sure why she would want to know about her brothers love life in detail, not that I plan on giving her any details. To be quite honest there are not many details to tell the only time we had done it was in that cave on the demon realm when we got home my mom had done anything she could to keep us separate, but she didn't do a very good job at it, now that she was on her honeymoon I thought that me and Jace would finally do it again but I have been so far disappointed, as every time I think that one of our make out sessions are going somewhere he stops it, though I'm not sure why.

I just look at Isabelle and answer in the vaguest way possible "everything's good". I said in an attempt to get her off of my back, but so knew deep down that it would never work.

"Aw trouble in paradise?, your not getting any are you?" She asks me in a mocking tone as if reading my mind, how does she do that no matter what you tell her she always knows more than what you want her to anyway.

"Isabelle!" I say blushing more that what I have done in a while.

"It's Ok you know it's just because Jace is a gentleman and he doesn't want to disappoint your mom since she already doesn't trust him, and he doesn't want to make you do anything he thinks you might be uncomfortable with, he just loves you too much" at that last part I smiled, I already knew it was true of course it's just nice to hear it from someone other than Jace every once in a while.i felt comforted at Isabelle's words finally thinking it's not just something that I had done to make him not want me anymore, because all types of things were going trough my mind about what I could have possibly done, or if a wasn't good enough at the deed.

I decided to change the subject. "So how have you and Si been? His memory really seems to be improving." I asked her cautiously not wanting to upset her, but she seemed all too willing to answer, excited really. Wow things must really be going well with those two.

"Yeah he remembers almost everything from the shadow world now and that includes me thank the angel, but it's things from before then he seems to be struggling with".

Yeah everything before then, when me and Simon were best friends and did everything together, all of those days where we would just sit around reading and playing games, all gone. Isabelle seemed to have realised my reaction to what she had just said because she started apologising repeatedly.

"Oh Clary I'm so sorry, me and my big mouth, you know Simon will remember how close you two were, his memory is really getting better. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything".

"Isabelle it's fine, I came to terms with Simon's memory loss a while back, as long as he is safe and happy and in our lives now, I really don't care." I lied through my teeth, of course I cared about Simon's memory but there was no reason to make Isabelle feel bad about what she had said by accident.

"Are you sure?" She asked still clearly concerned about how I would react.

"I'm absolutely sure, but when I asked about you and Simon I didn't just mean his memory I meant you and Simon..." As I said that she just smirked at me, so there was definitely still something happening between the two of them, normally I would just ask Simon but since he doesn't fully have his memory back it a bit uncomfortable to talk about these things like we used to, I think he feels like he's talking to a stranger or someone he has just met. So I would have to settle receiving the information from Isabelle.

"Things are great, we started going on dates. He is just so sweet and I've never dated anyone like him before, he treats me like a princess and puts my needs before his own. I always used to go for the bad boys but taking a chance dating someone different like Simon is really paying off more than what I thought it would. I think I might be in love with him". As she said the last part she blushed and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed that she had gotten so taken away in expressing her feelings for Simon.

"I'm really happy for you Isabelle" I said truthfully, I was really happy for her. We were all happy for once: Alec had Magnus, Isabelle had Simon and I had my perfect Jace. There were no bad guys attempting to kill us or destroy the world. There were still demons but we could deal with them easily enough. Everything was pretty much perfect.

Just then we arrived at Taki's, we walked in and sat we quickly ordered our food, we both obviously knew what we were going to order strait away. We conversed in some idle chit chat and waited for our food to arrive. The evening after that was pretty uneventful, but I had so much fun I had almost forgotten how how much fun I could have doing normal things with one of my friends, well as normal as you can get when you a shadow hunter. We both walked back to the institute Jace didn't really want me walking around on my own,at night and I didn't want to panic him or put him in a bad mood. He was planning on picking me up and then taking me home, were he would probably stay the night with me. Maris and Robert had gone to Idris for a while and this meant Jace didn't even have to sneak out he could just come over to my house without have to explain himself. I was really grateful to him for spending his nights with me because I really don't like being on my own and I love to be around my perfect angel, I love him so much, more than he could ever know. As if responding to responding to my thoughts he pulled up in his car to pick me up and take me home, I hugged Isabelle goodnight and thanked her again for a great night, and got it to the car next to Jace as he leaned over and kissed me, before taking me home.

We pulled up outside my house and he opened the door for me to get out before I had even had a chance to take my seat belt off, giving me his hand so he could help me out, he was such a gentleman. We walked, still hand in hand to the door, as I fumbled with the keys he took them from me and opened the door for me, holding it open until I had walked through and then locking it behind him.

As I herd the final click of the lock I turned to look at him and found myself swept off of my feet in a passionate embrace as his lips locked with mine. I pushed myself into him wanting our two bodies to merge into one: one mind, one body, one heart...

I felt his heart rate quicken through his shirt, and I'm sure he could feel my heart rate racing, as his smiled against my lips. His hand that was on the small of my back pulled me up closer to him, if that was possible, while his other hand caressed my fiery red hair. My hand clasped the belt loops on waistband of his jeans pulling him into me, hard. He groaned against my mouth, as I pressed my body into his. He lifted me higher and I wrapped my legs sound his waist, straddling him, our lips still locked, only sounds of pleasure escaping our mouths.

Then I was being put on my back in my bed, I couldn't even remember Jace walking up stairs, but then again I was very preoccupied, so I decided It wasn't a big deal. As we laid there still kissing I pushed Jace's shirt up and over his head, leaving his perfect chest bare and open to my touch, so I let my hands run over his boiling skin. I didn't know if all of the heat was coming from him or me, or both of us but I didn't care all I knew was that a wanted him, no I needed him...now!

I fumbled with the button on his pants, and he opened his eyes slightly shocked, he probably thought I wasn't planning on going this far. After all the only other time we had done this we both thought that we were going to die and it would be the last night we would spend together, and not many people knew about it. I just smiled at him letting our eyes meet so he would know that this is what I want, him. So he let me carry on, groaning as I pulled down the zip and started sliding his pants down. As I did this he started unbuttoning my shirt that I had worn, dam it I should have worn something that had easy access, but how was I supposed to know that this would happen. Jace was now on top of me in nothing but his boxers and I could feel his hard, growing member throbbing against me through them. He pushed my now unbuttoned shirt away from my body and onto the floor, leaving my in my red silk bra, thank that angel that I had put on some of my nice underwear today.

Jace just looked down at me mumbling "beautiful" against my lips, which made me blush, I found it weird that I'm hear topless and yet it's the fact that he said I'm beautiful that makes me blush. He slid his warm hands down my pale exposed body, and gracefully undid my jeans button, slipping my pants far enough down for me to be able to kick them onto the floor leaving us both in just our underwear. Wow we were actually going to do this, I know I'm not a Virgin anymore and that me and Jace have had sex before but I don't know this is different, before it was like we were saying goodbye, but now anything seems possible.

Jace's hand moved around to my back, and he expertly unclipped my bra, letting that also fall to the floor. His hands softly went to massage my breast but hesitating before he got close enough to do so. I, remembering what Izzy had said about not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable, grabbed his hand and placed it over my breast, and he began to massage it, a pleasured sound passed by my lips and Jace smirked.

Not wanting to be outdone I pushed down his boxers leave him completely vulnerable, and took his throbbing rock in my hand and stroked the length seductively, he sighed as he nibbled gently on my neck. Suddenly, I just needed him in me...

"Jace...please.." He obviously knew what my moan meant because he next thing I knew my red silk underwear was gone, probably on the floor with the rest of the clothing. There was now nothing to separate us there was just him and me, together fully again finally.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asked me.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him, "yes I'm sure, I just want you, I love you Jace" I said against his lips.

"I love you too" I whispered to me. Before he took his length in has hand and guided it towards my wet opening and pushing. I groaned loudly as he filled me up, pushing against him wanting him to go further, as far as he could go.

After a while of making love we collapsed to he bed together me on top of him, breathing in his scent of sunlight. Both of us were slightly out of breath as we laid in each other's arms his wrapped around me protectively and I drifted to sleep.

_I opened my eyes, I was stood in the empty streets of Manhattan, I had never seen Manhattan so empty even in the dead of night. A faint fog brushed along the floor swirling around my ankles, preventing me from seeing my bare feet, I knew they were bare because I could feel the cold earth biting it them. The sky was tinted a blood red and eve though there were no clouds in the sky there was no moon either. I was freezing, I was dresses in a simple white dress they barley made it to my knees, which had no sleeves, just two spaghetti thin straps holding it up. Even though the night air was icy there was no wind, not even the slightest breeze, the was just silence...until..._

_I heard it, a croaked whisper the sound of someone who had been starved of water for a long while. At first I didn't know who the whisper belonged to or what they were saying. It kept getting louder and louder and even ,clearer as if the source was getting closer to me and then I heard something that made my inhale of breathe catch._

_"Clarissa Morgenstern"_

_That's when I could smell it, the scent of a demon, and it was approaching, my hand flew to my side to retrieve my seraph blade, but all I grabbed was some of the plain white silk. I had no weapon nothing to protect myself. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move I was frozen to the floor. Frozen in fear. I was going to die I could feel it._

_"We will avenge our master Clarissa Morgenstern" the whisper came again, but in a more aggressive tone. That when I saw them. It wasn't just one demon like I had originally thought, there were hundreds. I didn't stand a chance of getting out of here alive. Just then the sea of demons parted, and that s when I saw him, one person I thought I would never see again... Sebastian._

_Not Jonathan who came back to us just as Sebastian was dying. The Sebastian with dark black eyes and an evil expression. He came towards me sneering as he saw me attempting to show no fear at his presence, which I was failing miserably at. He kept coming closer and closer to me until he was finally stroking my cheek, my arms were frozen at my sides I was in shock and couldn't do anything to stop him touching me. Where was Jace I needed him now more than ever, I feel so alone._

_He then started to move his hand down from my cheek, across my should, spending a little bit of time at my breasts, molesting them. He didn't touch me the way Jace did in a way that made me feel safe, it made my skin crawl and sent shivers down my spine. He then carried on moving down past my stomach to the bottom of the dress pulling it up slightly and grazing my thigh, before he clamped down on my leg aggressively._

_"I've missed you little sister, you see I would have forgiven you if you had chosen to follow me even after all of your mistakes, but you didn't and now you will pay the consequences, or your actions and so will your friends." He then pressed his lips to mine hard and that's what gave me he power to fight back, feebly attempting to push him off if me, but that only seemed to turn him on more, as he pressed his rock hard crotch into me, as I still fought_

_But it was all in vain. Soon I was naked and pressed to the floor with Sebastian pressed on top of me also naked. I was going to lose. I cried thinking of Jace hoping someone would come and save me but no one did._

_"I hear you've been slutting it up with angel boy little sister, big mistake. You should have waited for me. You know I do love a virgin but, you'll have to do"._

_"NO, GET OFF OF ME. LEAVE ME ALONE" I was screaming and crying by now, desperately trying to get away but with no luck. Then he did it pushed himself inside of me._

"CLARY, CLARY WAKE UP" it was Jace' s voice. Is shot up screaming and trashing around, tears streaming down my face. Jace held on to me trying to stop me trashing around to stop me from hurting myself. I finally realised where I was. I was at home in my bed safe with Jace's arms wrapped around me, but I didn't feel safe. I put, my head in Jace's shoulder and began to hysterically cry, more than I would usually allow myself to cry. I front of someone nut this was Jace, and all he wanted to do was protect me. He was whispering comforting words into my ear but I couldn't hear any of them, all I could think about was the dream.

After about an hour I started to calm down though I was still crying, just not as much. When I had calmed down Jace decided to ask me a question I was dreading, but I don't know why because I also kinda wanted him to ask it.

"What did you dream?, we can talk about it if you want and if you don't it doesn't matter, it's up to you" he asked me softly careful not to pressure me into sharing if I didn't want to, but I did because if was Jace if it was anyone else I would have said that I didn't want to talk about it and I would have tried to forget. But I turned to him and spoke.

"I was on my own I was in Manhattan but it was different, I don't know how but it was, and there was something whispering my name but not just Clary Fray, they were saying Clarissa Morgenstern. That's when I knew something was going bad because not a lot of people use that name anymore. Not anyone I would like to be alone with at night in the middle of the city anyway." I wasn't sure about how to tell him the next but so I rushed telling him what the demon had said and how Sebastian said we would all pay, and then it came to the worst part.

"And then he- he" I was crying again and I could hardly breath but I needed to get this out and in the open "and then he raped me" Jace tensed as I put my head in his chest and went back to crying again. He smoothed my hair and stroked my back, trying to get me to calm down but it took a lot longer than an hour this time for me to stop crying and even then I just sat in his arms, letting him protect me because I didn't feel safe any other way. It was a while before either of us spoke again but when one of us did it was Jace to speak first.

"I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, you know that right?" Jace whispered into my ear. I still didn't trust myself to speak without breaking down so I just nodded against his warm chest.

"I love you so much Clary" he said to me, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too Jace" and that was all that was said for a long time as I just laid there in his arms.


	2. Home Alone

**City of Demons**

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only thing I own are their actions and speech.**

**Chapter 2 - Home Alone**

**Cary's Point of View**

Very little had happened over the last few days since my nightmare, but I could still feel that something bad was going to happen. Jace knew I was still scared and he hadn't left my side once, we spent a lot of time at the institute because that is were I felt safest, and I hadn't slept trough the night once. I was exhausted and Jace was starting to get worried about the emotional state I was in, I had become very paranoid, even though there had been very little demonic activity since Sebastian had been defeated something Jace felt the need to keep reminding me, and I had lost a lot of weight which Jace found unsettling considering I was skinny to start with.

It wasn't just Jace who was worried about me though I could feel everyone watching me whatever I did, but I didn't mind, I'd rather that than be alone and being attacked. Maybe I was getting a little paranoid, but can anyone blame me after the things I've been through, and the thought that any of that could be coming back to haunt me, scares me half to death.

I was sat on the couch talking to Jace when the phone rang, I got up to answer it, I wouldn't let Jace answer the phone in the house just in case it was mom or Luke, because then they would know that Jace is at the house and that I'm breaking the rules. It's a good job I did answer the phone because it was in fact my mom. Her rule about calling everyday went out of the window pretty quickly, but I think it was her who broke that one and who could blame her she wanted to spend her honeymoon with her new husband. I wasn't complaining it just meant I had a little more freedom than I had expected. I could tell from my calls that my mother could tell that something was wrong, she could probably tell by the lack of expression in my voice, but I always brushed her off saying that I was fine hoping that she would and forget about being worried about me for a while and enjoy herself with Luke.

After I had finished talking on the phone me and Jace decided to watch TV for a while and just relax. Jace spent most of the thine casting worried glance in my direction. I zoned out and eventually became very unaware what we were even watching on the screen as I lat my mind dangerously wander. Every time I allowed this to happen, I began to recall things from my past that I never wanted to think about again: greater demons, Jace dying, Valentine and Sebastian... But I could keep these things out of my head forever, even If I successfully managed to keep then from my mind in my waking moments they would haunt my sleeping ones.

I was broken away from my thoughts by yet another phone ringing this time it was a cell phone; Jace's cell phone. He untangled his limbs from mine so that he could go into the hall to retrieve his cell from his jacket. He was we're it, still out in the hall and I could hear his muffled voice through the wall, and he didn't sound pleased with what he was hearing. He came back in looking pretty pissed, and told me that there was reported demon activity and Isabelle and Alec needed his help to take care of it.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on you're own?" Jace asked as I drove him to the institute so that he could get there as quickly as possible.

"Yeah Jace I'll be absolutely fine and if I'm not them I'll call you strait away, it's not like your going very far you'll only be thirty minutes away" Jace sighed seeming to realise that he was maybe overreacting to the situation, but he still looked worried about me but then again he always did at first it was annoying but now Even I am forced to admit that I had gotten used to it and decided not to dwell on this fact. Just then we pulled up to the institute.

"Besides I can take care of myself, you know?" I said copying his signature smirk as I did though it probably didn't have the same effect than when he did it.

"I know, that you can take care of you're self, but I also know that that you have a knack for finding yourself in trouble and that often ends in me having to come and save you and I can't do that if I'm thirty minutes away can I?" I guess he has a point. I just pouted deciding I had no argument against that, and he leaned over and kissed me gently on the forehead then on both cheeks then on the lips. Then interrupting us came two shouting voices no doubt belonging to non other than Isabelle and Alec, heeling at Jace to stop making out and get his ass outside so that the can leave. Jace reluctantly pulled away and opened the door.

"I love you and be safe" he said to me and he jumped out of the car and headed towards his adoptive bother and sister. "I love you too" I mumbled before taking one last look at the, and pulling away down the street and back home. I hadn't realised how lonely I'd feel I had just realised that I'd not really been on my own for a really long time, down to Jace, and I hadn't noticed how much I had started to depend on others company to keep me going.

I pulled around a corner and I could feel a pressure forming in my chest, as I realised how vulnerable I had become, how if someone or something wanted to attack me right now I wouldn't be able to defend myself and I would probably die. At the thought I started breathing heavily and input my foot down wanting to get home as soon as possible. I wanted to feel safe but I knew I wouldn't until Jace's arms were tightly around me once more.

Just then I pulled up outside of he house, turned of the gas, and ran inside locking the door behind me, just to make sure that I was safe. Then I turned around and screamed...

Looking back at me was and endless mass of demons all awaiting my arrival, I tried unlocking the door to make my escape, but my hands were shaking too much for me to succeed. So I grabbed two daggers that I kept in the waist band of my jeans at all times (well I did say that I was paranoid) but even then I knew that they wouldn't be enough. I threw the first one striking a demon at the heart, with perfect precision and it died, fading back to its realm, I threw the second one but my shaking hands got the better of me and it only left a deep gash in the demons leg and it let out a screech, falling to the side. But that was enough because the stairway was now clear and I could run toward the newly installed weapons room on the second floor. However I didn't get there in time, there were already two scaly demons, a slimy black with claws that could slice through me like a knife through butter. I didn't have time to think about my next move I just sprinted to my room which was the closest room to me at the time before the two new demons spotted me. But it wouldn't be before long that the demons from downstairs would be on my tail. What would I do then?

As a rushed into my room a slammed the door behind me using a very powerful locking and protection rune to keep the demons out for a while, but it wouldn't be forever. I may just have enough time to call Jace before they get in so I need a plan of action.

When I had finished marking he walls and doors to keep me safe I picked up my cellphone of the dresser besides my bed and called Jace (he was on speed file 1). It rang a few time before he finally answered.

"Clary, right nows really not a good time, you ok?" He said panting, well he has been fighting demons. Before I even got to answer my door started to give way, and I let out a scream as claw tried to make their way through.

"Clary... Clary answer me, are you ok" Jace said in a panicked voice as he heard me scream. Then I let the phone fall to the floor, and grabbed a dagger from my bedside table just as the door gave way and the demons poured in. How was I going to survive this? There were so many of them and only one of me armed with one dagger, but I still fought with all I had I couldn't just give up...

**Jace's Point of View**

We were almost finished me, Izzy and Alec were each on our last demon when I got a call, who could it be doesn't everybody know that I'm busy at the moment. I quickly finished off my demon and grasped my phone, the caller ID flashed up with a picture of Clary. Why would she be calling me, she should be safe were she is. I answered and just then more demons came around the corner and we dove back into battle.

"Clary, right nows really not a good time, you ok?" I said to her as I killed two of the demons closest to me and growing a dagger at one creating up behind Alec. That's when I heard and glass shattering scream from the phone. Clary...

"Clary... Clary answer me, are you ok" I was panicking now, I left her and she needs me, I knew I was only thirty minutes away but she doesn't need my in thirty minutes, she needs me now.

"Clary! Where are you? Are you ok? CLARY?! I screamed down the phone, Alec and Izzy were now giving me concerned looks, but I didn't care, Clary needed me.i could now hear the grunting and hissing noises of demons coming from the cell phone.

I turned to Alec and Izzy "we need to go... Now" I shouted to them we were pretty much done with the demons so when some of smaller, weaker ones ran away we didn't chase them. I got Alec to call Magnus to make a portal for us, so that we could get to Clary quicker, and while he was doing that I explained everything to Izzy, who looked almost as concerned as I was feeling. Almost.

Just then a portal appeared and I ran through it thinking of Luke's house which was the only place I could think Clary could be. I arrived standing on the lawn and it looked peaceful, nothing was out of place except the fact that the door was open, Clary never left the door open.

Without hesitation and without waiting for Alec or Izzy I walked in, maybe that wasn't my best idea because I may need back up but I didn't care the only thing I cared about at this point was Clays safety. However when I wandered in there was nothing there, no demons... Nothing.

"Clary, are you hear?" I called trough the house, but there was no reply to be heard, where was clary was she kidnapped, hurt she could be... No I can't think like that. She has to be ok, she just has to.

I could hear rustling upstairs as Izzy and Alec walked in behind me and I immediately ran up them two at a time my siblings close in my heals. I bust into Clary's bedroom, my knees weakening as I saw the floor drenched in shadow hunter blood...

I snuck over to Clary's en suite bathroom and pushed open the door appalled by what I saw. It shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Clary was scrunched into the far corner of the bathroom a deep gash running across her shoulder and down her back, she was shivering and her breathing was short and sharp.

"Isabelle, help get your steal, quick" I watch as Isabelle took her steal and with a steady hand traced iratze on Clary where she was injured. I would do it myself but my hands were shaking so badly I didn't want to make Clary hurt anymore than what she already was. Slowly the deal wound began to knit and Clary's eyes began to flutter open and she groaned I moved her downstairs onto the couch so that she could rest and be more comfortable.

When she finally woke up fully, around three hours later, everyone was curious as to what had happened here and wanted to ask her, but when she woke up the first thing she did was let out an earsplitting scream...

It took me a long time to calm Clary down she had clearly been through something traumatic, and I swear I would kill whoever or whatever it was who put her through this. I felt so guilty, I just kept thinking how if I had never gone with Isabelle and Alec then maybe Clary would never have been hurt. When Clary had stopped screaming she begun to cry hysterically but then she came around and she was able to tell us what had happened.

It took her a long time to tell us what had happened, as she kept starting to cry again, but what she was saying sounded like demons, but Clary had never had this response to demons before there was something else to this. Then she had finally finished telling us what had happened.

"It was just like..." Clary told us trailing off. Thats when it hit me the thing that had stirred clary up so badly, it was almost exactly what she had to described to me after her dream, that Sebastian had sent the demons after her.

"The dreams" I finished off her sentence for her as she was clearly not able to speak. I pulled her close to me and rocked her as she wept into my shoulder , Alec and Isabelle looked at me with curious looks on their faces, of course they didn't know about the dreams that Clary had been having.

"Izzy could you go upstairs and get a bag ready for Clary for her to bring to the Institute" I asked her, Clary looked up at me curiously this time, I didn't say anything I just brushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Yes of course" Izzy replied turning to walk out of the room and up stairs to get Clary's bag.

"Why am I going to stay at the institute again?" Clary questioned me. She obviously knew the answer to this she was just filling the quiet, and trying to avoid any questions.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Clary, they might come back your not safe here anymore. Not until we figure out what this is all about". She just nodded, she was dead in thought. This was the first time in a while that I actually took in her appearance... Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, her skin pale and tight, and her clothes hung a little more loosely than before how could I be so blind I new she wasn't the same as when I met her she didn't have as much fire left in her, but I didn't see how much she was actually suffering.

"Even when it's over, we can't escape can we?" Clary said and the sadness in her voice broke my heart, as a lone tear slipped down her face.

**Sorry my update took so long I've had examinations and coursework to do in the last few weeks thank you for reading my first chapter and being patient readers you guys are great please review thanks xxxxxxx **


End file.
